How Prussia Met Gilbird
by TheMGMouse
Summary: The story of how Prussia met Gilbird and their time together.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: **Hello there!  
I've have created a plan and put it in my bio for the posting schedules for those who are waiting and watching other stories of mine - so you can now just check my bio to know when the next update will be :)**

**I had some inspiration to write a story with Prussia and Gilbird and how they met. **

**So, I made this story :) **

**So, feel free to read this story!  
Enjoy!  
-TheMGMouse**

_  
The clouds spin around, and the sun rises as pictures of the battle flew past Prussia's mind… he could hear someone, they were calling him…. He shot up, was in Germany? He leaped to his feet blinking hard as vertigo threatened to take over.

Curse this war it seemed to take a toll on both of them, but it would be over soon or at least that was what he'd been told.

He looked around him and realized he was in a forest, it was burnt down, and the smell of smoke was suffocating, he glanced around did he hear a sound? He took a few hesitate steps, perhaps it was his imagination after- no. That was a noise. A faint, Piyo, piyo.

There it was again, he turned around- Piyo, piyo.

maybe he wasn't imagining things, he looked around, squinting through the fog of ash, dust, and debris. He walked around following the sound until he found a fallen shield. He huffed, a talking shield?

This was too much, he must be delirious, water, he needed water not a talking shield. He began walking away when another Piyo! Caught his attention and the shield moved just slightly to reveal something underneath it?

Prussia bit his lip and tossed the shield aside to find a small brown bird that he'd never seen before. He frowned, this bird was cute.. maybe he needed water too…

"Do you want to come with me to find water?" He asked, the bird hopped up and down and before Prussia knew it, he was walking with the little bird in hand.

"Well, we're here." He said, plopping himself down by a small stream, he looked at his reflection and snorted, all the dirt in it made it look like he was a brunette.

He set the little bird down on the bank while he washed up. The little bird glanced at him before hopping in the water, it was nice, and he began splashing in the water unaware he was getting deeper and deeper, and before the little bird knew it he was being carried away!

Prussia chuckled as he watched the little bird splashing in the water and then raced after him as the little bird started floating away. He panicked and leaped into the water, chasing him down the stream.

"Well, that was fun." He said as he walked back soaking wet with a soaking wet bird in hand.

"Piyo…" the golden bird in his hand responded.

"It's a good thing that I took off my over clothes…" Prussia mumbled, happy to have something warm to change into, even if it was dirty, "hey, weren't you a different color?" He asked setting the bird on the bank.

"Piyo!" The bird responded as if to confirmed this and then looked at Prussia expectantly.

"Oh, I see. You got pretty dirty during the chaos too?" Prussia grinned, "Don't worry it happens to all of us. Brown isn't my natural color either." Prussia said flicking the last of the dirt from his hair.

He stood up, "Well, I better get going if I want to find the camp... You'll be alright on your own right?" He asked, even though he didn't want to leave the cute little bird.

"Piyo." The bird cheeped.

Prussia smiled, "Alright then, I'll see you around then. Take care of yourself until then." He said walking away, the bird was light as a feather, and he really didn't want him to get hurt. Still, it wasn't like he couldn't take him home with him now, could he?

He took one last look at the bird and found that he was gone, perhaps already flying home that was good, he really hoped he'd see him again, and he continued his search for the camp, bird on top of his head. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: **Hello! Welcome to Pt. 2 out of 5  
This will be updated pretty quickly as the chapters aren't too long, so this story will probably be finished by Friday.**

**Also! I don't know how to reply to reviews, I know there's a way to, but I've forgotten - I read them all and thank you so much, I'm very happy that you all like it and took the time to leave a review :) **

**Enjoy Pt. 2 ~ **

**\- TheMGMouse**

* * *

Prussia twirled the flower in his hand, he'd gotten it from Switzerland a gift for Fritz. It was Edelweiss. Symbol for purity and nobleness. Prussia sighed and continued twirling it in his hands, he didn't think he'd ever understand that boy. Seriously, he had barely any connection with him and now this? What was he supposed to do? Maybe it was a gift? Taht was weird because friends gave each other gifts and Prussia didn't have any friends, but having the flower was a comfort, so he decided to just accept it.

Just then a breeze sent the flower floating away and Prussia watched it go, too lazy to move, he put his head on the grass and let it go. Another soft breeze came near its face, and he tilted his head towards the breeze and the sun. It was warm, he could see the brightness from behind his eyelids.

He frowned as a shadow blocked the sun, he squinted, it wasn't going to rain now was it?

On a day like this it was the thing he needed, he opened his eyes and found himself staring into little black eyes of a golden bird?

He started and gaped at the bird, "So, you again?"

He asked, as a smile tugging at his mouth, "Where've you been little buddy?"

The bird hopped up and down looking at him expectantly.

"What's the matter with your voice li-?" He stopped seeing the edelweiss flower in the bird's beak, "Heh… thanks." He said taking the flower.

"Piyo, piyo!" The bird hopped some more.

Prussia laughed, "Yeah?"

"Piyo!" The little bird said, sitting on the grass.

Prussia resumes his flower twirling, "So where have you been? It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Piyo." The little bird flew on top of Prussia's head and made a small nest.

"On my head? For three years?" Prussia asked, "Wow.. How'd I not notice that?"

"Piyo! Piyo!" The little bird hopped on his head again.

"That's true, you are light." Prussia laughed, enjoying their little conversation, "Why not come down?" He asked, holding out his free hand.

The little bird flew over to his hand and landed on the grass.

Prussia smiled he and the little bird continued to talk until church bells interrupted them, Prussia sighed, "Ah, I've got to go… animals aren't a allowed in the church, you can't sit on my head, but you an sit in of my cunder my hat… would you be okay with that?"

"Piyo." The little bird nodded and fluttered into his coat pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello! Welcome to Pt. 3 out of 5**

**We are halfway through and the next chapter is a bit longer so be prepared for that.**  
**Lately, I've been considering writing a series of Prussia and Gilbird's adventures together...**  
**And that's all I've though up since the last posting.**

**Enjoy Pt. 3 ~**  
**\- TheMGMouse**

* * *

The years following Father Fritz's death were busy, hectic, and didn't give much time for grieving… or spell check whoops *Fritz's* It was battle after battle as Napoleon began his conquering of most of Europe. Prussia has to admire his determination but mein gott, dude, calm down!

Prussia sat against a tree depleted of energy and waiting for injuries to heal.

"Piyo piyo!" Prussia started, what was that?

He got up and limped around searching for the sound.

"Piyo! Piyo!" Prussia stopped at a tree and looked up, there was the little bird again… they hadn't seen him since he let him go after Fritz's funeral, the bird stopped and looked down at him expectantly.

He grinned up at him, "yeah, I'm okay. Took a couple of hits- but ay, you should see the other guy!"

"Piyo! Piyo!" The little bird cheered floating down to rest of the Prussian's head.

"Kesese~ sweet little bird above my head, go and chirp for me." He sang holding his hand out for the bird to perch on, "It heals my wounds..Nyo, nyo..."

The bird hopped onto the Prussian's hand and chipped along.

"Kesese~ your such an awesome bird, almost as awesome as me - and I'm the awesome Prussia." Prussia complimented, "How about you stay with me?"

The little bird looked up at him, curiously.

"It gets a little lonely by myself. I mean, I have my brother, Germany, I think you met him.. and he's cool and all, but he's so busy with his own boss. So are my other friends… " Prussia gulped, I really hope they don't forget me… he thought, "But I have a bunch of space for you at home and we can have lots of fun together! We'll do all sorts of awesome stuff!"

"Piyo?"

"Of course! Really? What do you think I just make things up? Kesese~ don't feel bad - it's fine! But hey, if we're gonna be together, you need a name." Prussia said, moving to sit down by the tree, "You have any ideas?"

The bird looked at him, "... Piyo?"

"Hmm… Fredrick's a bit too formal and my name's Gilbert, Gilbert B- hey! That's it!"

The little bird jumped, excited, "Piyo?"

"No, not Gilbert. Gilbird! Gil-BIRD!" Prussia said triumphantly, "It's that awesome?"

"Piyo, piyo!" Gilbird said hopping up and down.

"Kesese~ Aw, shucks, don't mention it…" Prussia blushed, "Alright now, Gilbird. You have to promise me something.."

"Piyo?"

"Anything.. heh, wow alright. All I was gonna ask was that we stay together - forever." Prussia looked away a bit.

"Piyo! Piyo!" Gilbird chirped and hopped on Prussia's head.

Prussia laughed, "Alright then Gilbird. Welcome to the Kingdom of Prussia!"

"Piyo?"

Prussia laughed, "Yes, that's right, the kingdom of Awesomeness!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello, hello! **  
**So- here we are! Chapter four out of five already.  
****This chapter is just shy of 1,000 words long and - **  
**Smol warning: There's one curse word in here.  
But that's all you have to worry about :)**

**So! Enjoy-**

**The MGMouse**

* * *

"Welcome to my home!" The nation smiled down at him; he was so tall, Prussia almost lost them in the whirlwind of snow that surrounded them. . .

Gilbird was immediately welcomed into the kingdom of Prussia and anyone who declined his joining, in short, they were very easily replaced. Prussia spent no time in introducing Gilbird to Germany.

"And he's the best bird ever!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Really? He's a bit on the small size, isn't he?... " Germany said.

Prussia gaped at his brother, "Well, yeah, that way all the enemies won't see him coming, bigger isn't always better you know." He said boxing the younger boy's ear before plopping down by a tree, "have I taught you anything?"

"Nein," Germany responded.

"So negative, geez! I'm not talking with you for the rest of the day." Prussia said with a roll of his eyes before demanding to know how Germany's day went.

The two were still talking when Prussia's friend France arrived with his little Spanish friend. It was a long story about how these three met, throwing Germany out of the picture, Prussia and France became great friends way back when Frederick was still alive. Then one day France stumbled over Spain - almost literally - and brought him to meet Prussia and well now since they were around the same age they were like some kind of a trio. Except for Germany, Germany was too young. . .

"You know, Germany could be friends with France's younger brother England if only Germany weren't so what's the word. Um.. reservedly, German. " Spain suggested when they stumbled upon the topic of their fourth wheel's lack of friends.

France smiled, "I'm sure Germany will find someone to hang out with one day, I spent most of my childhood alone and look at me now, friends and girls (wink) all over."

"Ah, France, you are goals." Prussia laughed.

Germany frowned, "Why do I even hang out why you guys…"

After setting up Germany and France's cousin on a playdate with they finally changed the subject while Germany sighed over the fact he had to go all the way to Italy to meet this new friend…

A while later, the topics changed to focus on another one of the wheels of their small group of five and Prussia was beaming with pride at the attention he- or rather Gilrbird got.

"He is an enchanting bird," Francis chuckled, admiringly as Gilbird flapping around him in circles, "I wonder if he and Pierre will get along."

"Si! Prussia, he is such a cute little bird." Spain chirped as Gilbird fluttered onto his hand, "Oh, hello there~" He giggled.

"Piyo, piyo ~" Gilbird chirped tapping Spain's nose.

Spain blushed, "Nyo nyo~ "

Gilbird hopped up and down before flying over to rest in Germany's lap so Germany could coo over the little bird. Spain moved over to the two and stuck up a conversation with Germany while spilling love and affection over the Gilbird.

France scooted over to Prussia smiling at Spain and Germany, "You haven't told them yet have you?" He whispered.

Prussia blinked, giving him a look, "Of course not. .you think I could tell them something like that?"

"Unless you're planning on getting up and leaving without notice." France frowned.

"...I'm sorry. Y-you know I couldn't stay in France." Prussia said.

"I know, Gilbert. Don't apologize now; it wouldn't do any good now, would it? But really, you're going to have to tell them you know; you can't just run away." France said giving him a sympathetic look.

Prussia looked down, "Yeah, I know."

The train there took forever, and Prussia was restless the whole time, the Russian - no, he said he was Lithuanian- said to try to get some rest, but he couldn't. There was too much on his mind; he was leaving too much and too many in the dark. . .

The next morning found him and Gilbird sitting alone together. Germany had left for his playdate, and he still hadn't told him…

"Hey, Gilbird, come here for a second?" Prussia said after all of their friends left he laid watching as the little bird hopping around.

"Piyo~" Gilbird looked up at him.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Piyo!"

Prussia smiled at him, "I'm going on a little trip soon."

Soon- that was a lie, he was leaving tomorrow.

"Piyo..?" Gilbird tilted his head at him.

"Yeah, I know I can tell you anything…" Prussia bit his lip, "... I'm not gonna lie to you. I need to go to Russia for a bit… serve time, kick some asses, you know."

Gilbird blinked up at him, "Piyo."

"No, you can't come with me! I- I need you here to protect Germany for me."

"Piyo!" Gilbird saluted.

"You're too kind to me." Prussia smiled, he might've messed up talking with Germany, but he knew he'd be safe no matter what he thought of his big brother, "Oh.. and one more thing."

"Wait for me." Prussia sighed as he watched the Lithuanian vanish into the endless snow ahead of him. He thought of everything he was leaving behind, his friend, his brother, his people…

He took one last look over his shoulder of the world he knew. He didn't know what he'd do now, everything was changing so fast, but he knew one thing, he'd miss that little bird...

Prussia took a deep breath and stood up straight and smacked into the tall nation seemed to materialize in front of him, "Who the- oh, hello Mr. Russia…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: And here we are, the very last chapter of our Gilbird and Prussia story!**  
**But! Also - this is only the beginning as well, if you enjoy reading your fanfiction in Russian, the very nice Shtitsberg Kate has offered to translate this story into Russian. And it will be posted right here on !**  
**So, check out their account for the translated version to appear one day in the future :)**

**Enjoy**  
**-TheMGMouse**

* * *

Gilbird fluttered around the castle, bored. This was a really unawesome day. All that they had to do was fly around Germany's head or sit perched on the tree branch the blonde had brought in for him. Since the blonde seemed sad, Gilbird decided to do the former.

"Piyo! Piyo!" The Gilbird cheeped as he fluttered around Germany's head.

Buzzing around the German's head was risky business, if he was in deep concentration he'd absentmindedly swat the bird away. Gilbird succeeded in his task for a while until Germany looked up from his work and sighed, "Will you stop flying around my head, little bird?"

"Piyo! Piyo!" Gilbird chirped.

"Right. Will you please stop flying around my head, Gilbird?" Germany asked.

"..Piyo," Gilbird said, landing on the German's head.

Germany sighed and continued his work with Gilbird nestled in his hair. It was just another day…

Gilbird flew up to the guard tower to see if there was anyone approaching the castle, it seemed like there was no one... Just like it had been every day before.  
Germany began to lose faith that his older brother would really come home, but Gilbird still had hope.

Years later -

"Hey, you."

Germany was sleeping in his office, taking a break from work, it was lots of work running a country mostly without his brother's guidance. While Prussia had sworn always to be there for him, there was always that adventurer in him which lead him to try to increase land for Germany and stay away from home. Of course, there were other things that added to this, his nights out with his trio, the meetings that he had to go to with their allies, and etc., all Germany could do was really left to do was to work and pray that his work would pay off and that he could be making his brother proud.

Gilbird was resting on his head and was the first to wake up to see the speaker of the words, who stood at the door. It was Prussia himself and Gilbird hopped up and down on Germany's head and which Prussia frowned, "Don't do that now, we don't want to wake up the poor kid." Prussia said, draping a blanket over his brother and looked over some of the paperwork Germany had been working on. He picked up a book suspiciously and held it in his hand, skimming the cover nervously before tentatively putting it down.

"Come here," He said, to Gilbird, reaching out his other hand for the bird to sit on.

"Piyo!~" Gilbird chirped happily and he and Prussia went into the other room to chat. A while later they were joined by a half-asleep little brother and for a while, the three of them were a happy family.

A couple of months later, found themselves caught in a war and Prussia fought his hardest with Gilbird by his side. It wasn't looking good and while Prussia was fighting the best he could, the battles were getting to him. At last the fighting was over and the two went home, the Berlin wall was still up and Prussia wasn't able to see Germany. There was a lot of talking going on in the office and Prussia sat outside the door, not even attempting to eavesdrop. Gilbird was hopping up and down on the ground by his feet.

"Hey, you," Prussia whispered, getting Gilbird to look at him.

"Piyo?" Gilbird asked, fluttering upon Prussia's head and hopping up and down.

"Nah, I'm okay. I had to ask you something." He said, looking up, "Would you mind coming down?"

Gilbird fluttered down and landed on Prussia's knee, "Piyo?"

"So you know how that pesky wall is in our way of seeing Germany?" Prussia smiled and patted him on the head.

"Piyo!" Gilbird nodded.

Prussia chuckled and stood up, "No need to get all fired up about it. Now, here's the plan. You fly over the wall - because they're not gonna shoot down a bird. And find Germany and stay with him until the wall falls, okay?"

Gilbird flew next to Prussia, "Piyo?"

Prussia smiled, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He said, walking out of office and into the bright sun.

"Piyo…" Gilbird asked.

"Yeah," Prussia said, "I'm sure you'll find him."

Gilbird sat on Prussia's hand, "Piyo."

Prussia nodded, "Yep, 1,2, 3." and launched the bird into the air.

Gilbird flew high into the sky and began on his journey to West Germany, looking back only once to hoping to catch a glimpse of his owner for the last time. . .

Where Prussia had stood was nothing, but a soft wind made Gilbird have to turn and watch where they were going. Next stop, Germany.

* * *

**The End~**

* * *

Update: Thursday. June 20th, 2019-  
**A sequel to this story is in the making, with the (Current) title- "When Gilbird Found Germany" and will be about Gilbird's journey in West Germany looking for Germany. **


End file.
